Ash and Misty's Advice On Marrage
by animorphs17
Summary: Brock is having marital problems and turns to the now married Ash and Misty to see how they would handle the problems


DEDICATION: To Wild Growlithe. She's a great author and since she hates Brock, anything where Brock gets screwed over shall be dedicated to you. I highly suggest reading her stories.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wheres the Rebel Base? TALK! I can see your will is strong.... well we have ways of dealing with that..... Those are the last things I remember hearing before I lost my control over Pokemon and my mind was erased. SOB!! In other words I don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
This is a mix of Pokemon and Eminems song Guilty Consiouse (SP?). Hope you all enjoy!! Remember to review and give me your honost opinion!  
  
  
  
AGES  
  
ASH- 22  
  
BROCK-26  
  
MISTY-23  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock sighed as he entered his house. It had been a hard day at the Pewter City Gym. He had gotten beat by seven little punks. Of course, after the match Brock personally beat the shit out of all of them. Anyway, upon entering his house BRock heard the sound of bed springs squeaking upstairs.  
  
"Wonder what the hell's going on...' Brock muttered to himself while going up the stairs.  
  
He stopped at his wife, Nurse Joy, door and put an ear to it.  
  
"OH! OH YES!! HARDER JOHNY!! AHHHHHH! OH GOD!!!!" came his wifes voice from inside.  
  
It was followed by a Goosh and several moans.  
  
"AAHHH! FUCK BITCH!!!" a male voice yelled. "BET THAT SQUINTY FUCK CANT DO THIS!!!"  
  
It went quiet for a second before a loud Thwank and a scream of pain and joy from Joy.  
  
Brock kicked open the door to see some guy swinging on a gymnast pole and into Nurse Joy.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Brock yelled.  
  
Nurse Joy and the stranger both gasped and broke up. Brock quickly knocked them both out with a brick and tied them to chairs. He then picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. After two rings, somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello, Ketchum residence," Misty's perky voice said. "This is Misty Ketchum."  
  
"Misty? It's Brock."  
  
"OH! HEY BROCK! How are you?"  
  
Brock sighed. "I need you and Ash to drive over. I got a problem."  
  
"Is it..."  
  
"YEs."  
  
"Okay. We'll be over in five minutes."  
  
Brock hung up the phone and went downstairs. A few minutes later a calm Ash and a Psychotic, enraged, violent (in other words, Normal) Misty came in. They followed Brock upstairs and he explained what was found. Soon they were at the bedroom where a now consiouse Joy and guy were.  
  
"All right. Calm down. Relax," Ash suggested. "Take a breath. Start breathing."  
  
"Fuck that shit! You just caught this bitch cheating! While you've been at work, she's been with some dude trying to get off?" Misty snarled. SAhe then added in jubielence, "Fuck slitting her throat! CUT THIS BITCHES HEAD OFF!!"  
  
"Hold on. There's gotta be an explanation for this shit."  
  
"What?" Misty demanded. "She tripped, fell, and landed on his dick?"  
  
"All right Misty," Ash conceeded. "Maybe she's right Brock. But think about the baby before you go get all crazy."  
  
"All right. Thought about? Still wanna stab her?" Misty asked. "Cut her fucking throat, take your daughter and kidnap her? That's what I'd do. Be smart! Don't be a retard! Are you gonnat take advice from someone who lost to that Queer Richie?"  
  
Suddenly James poked his head in the window.  
  
"Did somebody say Queer?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!!!" Brock screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"Awwww... Could you at least..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
James sighed disapointedly pulling his head out.  
  
"AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ash yelled at Misty.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?"  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!"  
  
Ah-ah-Ah! Temper. Temper," Misty scolded. "Mr. K. Mr. Ash Ketchum. Mr. I'm- From-The-Town-Of-Pallet-So-You'd-All-Better-Make-Way! how you gonna tell Brock not to be violent?"  
  
"Cuz he don't need to go the same path that I went. Been there, done that. Ah Fuckit! What am I saying? Shoot them both Brock! Where's your guns at?"  
  
BOOM click click BOOM 


End file.
